


Hiding With You

by SherlockedCastiel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Teacher Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCastiel/pseuds/SherlockedCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy hides in Clarke's apartment every time he wants to get away from his one night stands. Eventually the two of them get close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding With You

“Morning!” Bellamy calls into the apartment for the third time in the last couple weeks. Clarke sighs, and chucks on another couple slices of bacon for him. She peeks round the corner and he’s already taken a seat at his usual spot, patiently waiting for his food. His hair is still ruffled, his lips are swollen and his cheeks are flushed. Good night for some people. Clarke throws in some more toast and guesses she has enough breakfast for the two of them to divide. Typical Bellamy.

“How’s school going?” He asks nicely, standing up and looking over her law books. Clarke catches a glimpse of his boxers and his tight shirt and her breath catches in her throat. She needed to get out more.

“Um...Yeah, good thanks.” She manages to get out before returning to her breakfast.

“You seem to be doing well.” Bellamy doesn’t understand half of it, but Clarke is always talking about the law to him. Currently training to be a lawyer, she pretty much worked none stop at the moment on her study, or she had a part time job working the school Bellamy worked in. A couple years older than her, he already had a job teaching history for high schoolers, which he loved.

He’d met Clarke at the school and suggested she got the flat opposite his as it was pretty much next to the school and only 10 minutes away from the college as they were linked. Seemed simple enough.

Bellamy felt bad that the only original reason he’d suggested it was so could date her. But she’d shot him down in the first week, so he’d not tried again. Bellamy understood the word no meant no.

Still, a friendship between the two of them had blossomed after Bellamy escaped into her apartment to escape a particularly clingy one night stand (who apparently hadn’t been aware that’s what it had been). She’d made him breakfast while he’d waited for her to leave.

2 months later and he was doing the same thing once a week. Joining Clarke for a nicely cooked breakfast, which she’d forced him to cook a lot of the time. They chat casually for a while until they were sure the ladies Bellamy brought home would leave.

Clarke had moaned so many times that maybe he should just settle down with one girl, and then he wouldn’t have to run away, but he wasn’t having any of it. He was waiting for the right girl, and even if he thought he’d found her, she wasn’t interested anyway. So why not have a little fun?

“Almost ready!” Clarke called in and Bellamy joined her in the kitchen and started making them both coffee. He knew Clarke had the morning off as it was a Saturday, but she had to go and work at the library this afternoon, so she’d be needing her energy for that. She looked beautiful today. Already dressed in a light pink blouse and black pencil skirt, hair hanging loose until she would leave for work. She hadn’t done her make up yet though. Bellamy still didn’t want to stop looking at her.

“This feels so domestic, doesn’t it?” Bellamy joked. “Like we’re an actual couple.” He didn’t want to push things, but the more time he spent with Clarke, the more he was convinced he was falling for her. If only she’d show the slight interest, he’d stop screwing around and get serious.

“Mm.” Clarke agreed. “I know loads of couples who make breakfast while they wait for the boyfriend’s mistress to get out of the apartment.” She said sarcastically. Bellamy’s heart sank.

“Whatever floats your boat.” Bellamy joked, trying to shake off her comment. “I know one thing for certain though.”

“What’s that then?” She asked, starting to serve up the food as Bellamy finished the coffee and placed it on the table. She took it without milk, but with 2 coffees. He knew exactly how she liked it.

“Anybody dating you would be a damn fool if they had a mistress.” And she smiled to herself. He could be sweet when he wanted to be.

They sat down to eat their English breakfast, enjoying the lazy, quiet Saturday morning. They chatted about the school, the kids Bellamy was teaching, and law school work. Clarke was halfway between explaining a very interesting case to Bellamy when the door flew open, causing them both to jump up and back away.

“You.” The strange women stated, looking at Bellamy with fury in her eyes. “What the hell are you doing?” Bellamy gulped. Shit. They’d never found him before.

“I’m…ur….enjoying breakfast?” He tried to explain, but caught a glimpse of Clarke still looking slightly afraid in the corner of his eye and an idea popped into his head. “With my girlfriend.” Clarke looked like a deer about to be hit by a truck.

“Clarke.” She said quietly, pointing to herself and Bellamy took her hand. She ignored the little skip her heart did. The women looked furious.

“But…but… _you slept with me last night!”_ She yelled, and Clarke also saw an opportunity. She gasped and quickly slapped Bellamy round the face. She hadn’t meant to do it so harshly, but she noticed his cheek was instantly red and her hand tingled.

“You _bastard_!” Clarke shouted at him as he gripped one side of his face.

“What the hell?” Bellamy demanded, confused as hell. Clarke bit her cheek to stop her from laughing.

“After all I’ve done for you! With her!” Clarke was enjoying herself too much now. She pointed at the woman, who was now looking like the afraid one. “Please, just leave!” She yelled at the woman who hastily retreated out the door, shutting it behind her. Clarke took a deep breath, satisfied with her efforts, and sat back down at her seat on the table.

“I think that went well.” She smiled and Bellamy was still in shock.

“I believe I’ve just found my new way of disposing of my one night stands.” Bellamy said.

“Getting a girlfriend?” Clarke teased as he sat back down too. She felt a little guilty about his cheek.

“How would you feel about pretending to be my girlfriend? I could text you when I need you, you pop into my apartment, yell for a bit and then leave? You’d save a lot of money with me not eating your food all the time.” Bellamy tempted her. She mulled it over. It would be easier for her than Bellamy having to come in and hide all the time.

“Do I get to slap again?” She asked and Bellamy chuckled.

“If you need to.”

“Deal.”

__________________________________

So it became a pretty solid routine. At least once a week, Clarke would get a text for Bellamy, she’d use the key he gave her to his apartment to let herself in and find the woman in the apartment. Clarke would pretend to get angry at Bellamy and the woman would leave as soon as she could.

Clarke even forced Bellamy to cook her breakfast afterwards. She loved it. And she even got to slap him a couple more times, although she went a little bit gentler than she’d done originally.

They practised enough to have it pretty fool proof until Bellamy brought back a girl who wasn’t ready to give up Bellamy so easily.

Clarke did the usual, she let herself in, stormed the place and started to get angry at Bellamy.

“ _I can’t believe you’d do that to me in our own apartment!”_ She turned to the girl who’d been watching. “I think you should leave.”

“No, I think you should leave.” The girl responded and Clarke was astonished. Bellamy wasn’t sure what to do.

“Excuse me?” Clarke asked. “This is my apartment, you get the hell out.”

“What Bellamy and I have is special! Your relationship is clearly over, get out…bitch.” She argued.

“She’s my girlfriend Beth, you need to leave.” Bellamy interjected and Beth immediately went for Clarke, yanking her loose blonde hair and pulling her down to the floor. Clarke tried to kick her off but it didn’t seem to bother this girl, she smacked Clarke a couple times before Bellamy managed to wrestle her off. Clarke stayed on the floor in case this girl tried again, and Bellamy bent down with her and started to check her face for cuts or bruises. He wasn’t sure how much damage this girl had inflicted, but he felt so incredibly guilty.

Beth still wasn’t moving. Clarke looked up and tried to think her way out of this.

“Honey.” She started and hoped Bellamy would just go along with it. “I understand we haven’t been perfect recently, but I love you and I want this to work.” Bellamy guessed what she was doing, and loved her genius.

“That’s all I want in the world. I love you too.” Clarke quickly pulled his lips onto hers in a bracing kiss, shocking all three people in the room. Bellamy swept his hand round to press against the back of her head, feeling her delicate hair between his fingers and melted into the kiss. Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamy, forgetting the purposes of the kiss and just allowing herself to lose herself in the warmth of his mouth and the tenderness of his touch.

They heard the door slam and both knew it was time to stop kissing, but they clung onto each other for a few remaining seconds, prolonging the inevitable and trying to remember every last detail of what they assumed would be their first and only kiss. Finally, Clarke pulled away and started to stand up.

“Are you alright?” Bellamy asked. “I mean…because she attacked you.”

“I’m okay. It looked worse than it was.” Clarke reassured him and he relaxed a little. The last thing he wanted was her to get hurt.

“You should pretend to be my girlfriend anymore.” Bellamy said.

“No, no. Really it’s fine. It’s only one girl, normally it’s fine.” Clarke said. “I get a free breakfast and it’s not so bad being your imaginary girlfriend.” She joked, wondering if she should mention what just happened, but they both remained silent.

“If you’re sure…” Bellamy said, not sure if he was willing to give up his time with Clarke yet. He’d grown too fond of her. Too attached to turn back now.

“Sure. But you owe me big time.”

______________________________

Bellamy repaid Clarke back with what was really a nice time for him. Firstly he took her out for waffles and breakfast as they both agreed that breakfast food was by far the greatest type of food. Then he kept doing little things for her.

He brought round a movie she’d wanted to see so they could watch it together.

He took her round flowers (that was really to say thank you, he hadn’t known she’d invite him in for coffee!).

He joined her several weekends in the library to help her sort through and organise the books, despite her protests that he’d already been paid her back. She didn’t want to admit she liked hanging out with her.

Eventually he stopped using the excuse and they just started hanging out more. He brought round a takeout, or they’d pop out for drinks and he’d pick her up after shifts at the library or lessons at school.

She’d accompany him at the local museums and art galleries which he loved to look round, and be constantly inviting him round for this and that.

He’d even text her throughout the day, things like ‘Remember your notes you wrote up last night!’ and ‘Hope you’re having a nice day.’  It was sweet really, and Bellamy couldn’t help but feel they were sort of in a relationship. They’d even started their own little type of flirting. He’d shown her a weird little pick up line once, and since then they’d started sending each other tiny little flirting texts every once in a while. Nothing major, just stuff like Bellamy would send her ‘If you were a library book, I’d check you out’ because of her job, and she’d respond ‘I wish you were the past because then I’d go down on History’

That had made his heart race a little.

Clarke hadn’t really noticed, or if she had, she’d not mentioned anything but he hadn’t had a girl over in months.

That was until Clarke had mentioned she was going on a date.

“Yeah, this guy in my class has been asking all year and I’m just getting annoyed with it now.” She explained. She didn’t want Bellamy thinking it was a real date, even though he’d not made a move.

“Finn Collins?” He asked, trying to be casual about it. Finn was a dick. She deserved better.

“Yeah, I guessed I’d get it over and done with in an hour and then we can hang out?” Clarke asked. She hoped Bellamy might tell her not to go. Or at least protest a little. Had she been wrong in assuming they were basically dating now? It had certainly felt like it.

Bellamy saw this as an indication that Clarke wasn’t interested at anything else happening between them. His mind screamed at him to say something to stop her, to try and tell her exactly how much he liked and how much he wanted her to be with him.

“I can’t hang out today.” Bellamy said. Clarke looked down at her skirt to avoid his gaze.

“Right. Maybe tomorrow then.”

“Yeah.” The rest of their breakfast was eaten in relative silence, both not sure of what to say.

As Clarke went on her date at 7pm, Bellamy sat at home, waiting to hear the footsteps of her coming home.

After an hour he heard nothing. In fact it was three hours before he got up and left his apartment, and headed straight to the nearest bar to get as drunk as he could and bring home some girl. Any girl that would get Clarke out of his head.

What Bellamy didn’t know was that Clarke was currently on the worst date of her life, stranded in the middle of nowhere will no excuse of leaving. She’d wanted to leave after 15 minutes, but she’d been too polite.

Finn was dull as fuck. They were at some sleazy bar that he didn’t fit into, while he ranted on about this and that. Clarke supposed he thought he was being intelligent, but because of the drink and his actual intelligence level he wasn’t coming across as smart at all. He sounded pretentious and ridiculous, and he didn’t let Clarke talk at all. She got far too tipsy to avoid being bored to death as she thought the alcohol would help, however she thought it made him worse.

After 3 hours she slipped away with the excuse of needing the toilet and called herself a cab, hoping Bellamy would be at home. With this blood alcohol level, telling him how much she liked him seemed like a great idea.

She counted down the minutes until she got home to her apartment to see him, rehearsing what she would say and trying to figure out what would happen. She knew she’d shot him down when he’d asked her out, but she’d not known him at the time, just his reputation. And his reputation was bad.

Clarke paid the cab driver and stumbled a little on the sidewalk before making her way up to her apartment, and knocking on Bellamy’s door quite loudly. It took him a while to open the door and when he did he was stripped down to his boxer shorts and an open shirt so Clarke could marvel at his bare chest. Clarke realised what was happening and before she knew it she was pushing past a protesting and apologetic Bellamy into his bedroom where she found the woman.

“That’s my cheating boyfriend! I want you gone!” She yelled, pointing at Bellamy and then to the girl. Clarke’s voice sounded funny because of she was tipsy, but the stranger got the message. The girl seemed outraged and started to pick up her shoes quickly, trying to get out by shoving past Bellamy who’d joined them in the bedroom. Bellamy wasn’t sure what to say, and was too drunk to admit anything for real anyway. They heard the door slam and Clarke moved towards Bellamy determined.

She pressed her lips into his, reminding him of months ago, while his senses seemed to explode. Every touch of her hands on his already bare chest seemed electrified, and every kiss seemed to light a thousand sensations all through Bellamy’s body. It took all his will power to break away from her.

“What are you doing?” He asked, confused as hell.

“We’re pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend.” She confirmed. “Can you just act like it for 5 minutes?” Bellamy wasn’t going to say no, and in both their intoxicated states, they weren’t really thinking enough to realise how much of a bad idea this was, so he caught her lips in his again, picking her up just under her knees and carrying her to the bed. Even drunk, he was still going to give her the best night of her life so far.

_______________________________

Clarke awoke with Bellamy’s naked leg wrapped around hers, and his arms pulled around her waist. His forehead was resting on her bare shoulder as he spooned her. For a brief moment she smiled, blissfully happy in his arms.

Her head hammered as memories from the previous night came flooding back to her. Nothing had happened like she’d wanted it to and now she was just embarrassed as hell. He probably just thought she was yet another one night stand he could casually fling to one side after sex and go back to being normal.

Shifting around slightly, Clarke managed to loosen Bellamy’s grip on her slightly, enough to move around and slip out of his embrace. She threw her clothes on and ran to her apartment where she had a shower and tried to calm down. She made herself her usual coffee and sat, trying to think her way out the current situation.

There was a heavy knock on the door. Time was up.

“Clarke! This is my trick remember, you can’t just run away and hide in here.” He said and she panicked.

“I’m not hiding! I live here.” She explained, begging for him to just go away. She wasn’t sure if she could face him. 

“Let me in Clarke. Please.” She opened the door and immediately went to sit down at the table so she had her coffee to hand. Maybe she wouldn’t feel so bad if she threw it at him. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” He began with. “I was upset and not thinking about that girl and everything else.”

“Everything else?” Clarke queried, curious now as to where this was going.

“You can’t just run away from me Clarke, I’m right there.” He gestured towards out the door and Clarke took a sip of her coffee, calculating her next move.

“Last night was a mistake.” She said eventually.  “We were both drunk and not thinking, and we were both confused.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do. I mean, you had a different girl over and I’d just been on a date. It couldn’t have meant anything, so it’s best if we just forget about it.” She hated herself, but she knew she was right. No relationship she was to have with Bellamy would be anything more than sex, he was incapable of such a thing and last night that fact had been shoved in Clarke’s face. Even if she’d stopped him, he was in the middle of seducing another woman. Anything he felt for Clarke was meaningless because he would have gone through with it if she hadn’t stopped him. Clarke had to stop falling herself.

“Well that’s cleared that up then.” Bellamy said bitterly. “I’d better go, I have work.”

Before he got to the door, Clarke couldn’t help herself.

“Bellamy, wait.” She ran the short distance between them and threw her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, you’re my best friend.”

“But…”

“Please don’t make me lose that.” She whispered and Bellamy squeezed her back tight. Maybe not all hope was lost. He’d rather have her as a friend than an unknown neighbour, and as a friend he could still show her what kind of man she had allowed him to become. Hopefully she would see a good man.

“You’re my best friend too, that’s not going to change.” He assured her and then he left because he was afraid she’d see how upset he was. If she knew how much she’d just hurt him, he didn’t see them being friends anytime soon.

_____________________________

The next couple of weeks were awkward but not unmanageable for either of them. They got back into their routine pretty quickly as it was better for the both of them to jump right back into being friends. Bellamy was only nervous when he got two tickets for a play that Clarke had been dying to see, and he wasn’t sure if she’d go with him. He eventually worked up the courage to ask and she said yes without a moment’s hesitation.

The play was incredible. Both Bellamy and Clarke loved the play as it was a musical based in the 1800’s, so Clarke enjoyed the music and Bellamy enjoyed the history of it all (Although he did drive Clarke insane by talking about the inaccuracies). Clarke even kissed him on the cheek as the curtains were going down. It felt right at the time and both of them were content until they started to both overthink a little.

However neither of them mentioned it.

The next time Bellamy kissed her on the cheek, and it was a few weeks later when she’d found him a signed copy of his favourite historians biography for his birthday. She’d met his little sister who she’d heard so much about and had loved her. She was so sweet but very intelligent, and was asking Clarke lots of questions. Bellamy had let her until Octavia asked if she was Bellamy’s girlfriend. Bellamy had been quick to shh her after that. Neither of them have mentioned it. 

For 2 months Bellamy was careful. Clarke and himself had spent nearly every day together, and it was magical. He didn’t even look at another girl, even when she wasn’t around. He wasn’t interested. And he started to see how poorly he used to treat them, and he felt so guilty. It wasn’t until they were sat on the couch, just like normal and Clarke was eating kettlecorn while watching a movie with him. She looked so adorable, hair tied back in a messy bun nibbling on her food. She turned to Bellamy who’d been staring.

“What?” She asked and he shook his head. Her eyes narrowed and she threw popcorn at Bellamy’s face, hitting him straight on the nose. She started giggling and Bellamy, before he knew what he was doing, was kissing her. Lightly, enough to make Clarke’s heart race with any touch. His fingers trailed her cheek and he could feel the smile still on her face.

“Bell, stop.” She pulled away slowly, smile disappearing before Bellamy got a chance to remember its perfection.

“Don’t…” He said, knowing exactly what she was about to say.

“We’ve been here before.” And she couldn’t carry on her sentence. Instead she just shook her head. Bellamy retreated to his own side of the couch.

“Okay.” He agreed.

He couldn’t concentrate on the movie much after that.

__________________________

Bellamy couldn’t take it anymore. It had been a year. A long, glorious year jam-packed with long mornings filled with some of the best memories of his life. In one short year, Clarke had completely transformed the way he thought about pretty much everything. He could say for certain he’d become a better man, and whether Clarke felt the same or not, falling in love with her was the greatest thing that could have happened.

He was spending the day with her, visiting Octavia who was turning 12 today. Today was the day Bellamy was going to put everything on the line, tell Clarke exactly how he felt and deal with the consequences. No matter what, Bellamy knew he’d done everything he could to try and be with Clarke, which is all he wanted.

Clarke was happy to go with him to the party as Octavia was a sweet child and she and Bellamy were so close, it was adorable.

After the party, Octavia’s friends had all gone home and Clarke and Bellamy were helping to clean up. Bellamy collected all the confetti he could, and threw it over Clarke.

“Bell!” She cried, laughing as he pointed at her. With bits of confetti flying off her as she moved and her half-angry, half-joyful expression on her face, she looked so sweet. So beautiful.

“Suck it up, Princess!” He teased. He heard his mom calling him, so he excused himself to the garden, leaving a curious little Octavia do start doing some questioning with Clarke.

“You and my brother are friends, right?” She asked, passing Clarke some trash as Clarke continued to push some confetti off of herself.

“We are indeed.” She confirmed. Bellamy was probably her best friend. She couldn’t really remember a time when they didn’t have fun together. And to think they only started hanging out so he could get away from his one night stands.

Life was funny.

“Are you his girlfriend?” Octavia asked and Clarke’s mouth fell open.

“No!” She said quickly. “Why, did, um, your brother say that?”

“No. But he likes you a lot.”

“How do you know?” Clarke couldn’t contain her curiosity. Octavia shrugged.

“He’s never bought a lady friend home before.” She grinned. “And he laughs a lot with you. He always told me to fall in love with somebody who made me laugh.”

“Oh he did, did he?” Clarke smirked at his brotherly advice. “That sounds like your brother.”

“What sounds like her brother?” Bellamy asked, standing behind Clarke. Clarke screwed her eyes up, hoping he hadn’t heard the rest of their conversation.

“Nothing.” She blurted out. Now it sounded like the most suspicious conversation ever.

“I’m gonna go help Mom.” Ocatvia announced, and skipped into the garden. Clarke looked Bellamy up and down. Could she remember a time when Bellamy hadn’t made her laugh? Or even a time when he hadn’t gone anything to make her happy or make her life better?

Everything she’d done for him, and everything he’d done for her over the last year hadn’t been out of friendship. It had been for something entirely different for her.

“So what, are you and my sister best pals forever now?” He mocked, but she ignored him.

“I’m in love with you.” She said bluntly and all the air was knocked out of Bellamy in less than a second.

“You…” She rushed to interrupt him.

“I’m in love with you. And I know, I know that that’s weird, and you must be really confused, but I am. That’s how I feel.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I’ve said.” Her eyes started to sting a little. “But I also know how I feel. And I’ve been trying to ignore it…and I’ve been telling you no because I’m afraid that I’m going to think this is real and you’re not going to think that. I’m afraid I like you too much, and you don’t like me. And it’ll just ruin everything.”

“Why would you think that?” Bellamy took her hand. “Of course I like you.”

“I thought you liked me in the same way you liked all those other girls.” She admitted. She looked at the floor, trying to avoid his gaze.

“I wasn’t in love with them. I didn’t miss them when they were next to me. I didn’t want to hear about their days or hold their hand all the time. I never wanted them to be a part of my life…for the rest of my life.” Bellamy said, biting his lip and wishing she’d look up at him with her stunning blue eyes.

“Do you mean that?” She asked, smiling and looking upwards at him.

“I do. Can you forgive me for what I did in the past? I’m trying to be a better person. That’s the effect you’ve had on me.”

“It’s not who you’ve been with, it matters who you end up with.” Bellamy ran his fingers up her arms and placed his hands on her cheeks as she finished talking.

“I want to end up with you. I want to be with you Clarke.” She smiled and he couldn’t resist kissing her although he knew they had a lot more to talk about. He hadn’t even come close to telling her exactly how he felt. ‘I love you’ was such a small statement. Meaningful, sure, but it couldn’t even begin to compare to the true extent of what Bellamy felt about Clarke.

But right now, that was all she needed to hear. That he loved her, and that his past was indeed that, his past.

And she loved him too. She broke away just long enough to whisper it again, circling her arms around his neck.   

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tumblr 200auchallenge, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
